The construction and/or assembly of furniture, such as fitted kitchens, can be a significant undertaking and typically involves a large number of separate measurement, drilling and assembly operations. One such operation is the securement of handles to kitchen cabinet doors and/or drawer fronts, with each handle being secured to its respective door or drawer front by two bolts or screws disposed through drill holes in the door.
As door handles come in a vast variety of styles, shapes and sizes, it is common for kitchen manufacturers not to provide pre-drilled holes in their doors or drawer fronts. Thus, in order to secure a handle to a given door or drawer front, it is necessary to first accurately measure and mark the position of the required drill holes in each door before these can be drilled.
There are a number of drawbacks associated with conventional techniques. For example, the requirement to accurately measure and mark the position of numerous drill holes will often result in manual error. This may require the measuring and marking operations to be repeated, increasing the time required to complete the job. More significantly, if the error is not identified prior to drilling the drill holes the door and/or drawer front may need to be scrapped at significant expense, further increasing the time required to complete the job. The possibility of manual error may be further increased where the handle is to be attached to the door or drawer front in-situ, since this may require working at height or in locations where access is restricted. Moreover, it will be recognised that a typical kitchen construction will require the attachment of a number of handles (for example, one or two handles may be used for each cabinet and one handle for each drawer front), such that the required measuring, marking and drilling operations involve a significant amount of time.